These Four Women
by sashsweetie
Summary: Drabble. CJ/Abbey and Donna/Ainsley eventually. ps: changed my penname from Alejandra777 to sashsweetie to be more consistent with my names on other sites :


"Danny asked CJ out again." Ainsley sat down on the corner of Donna's desk. Donna shook her head.

"I wish he'd stop doing that." She looked back at her papers. "He's not going to get anywhere."

"I know." Ainsley's soft southern drawl was sad. "And he always has this wounded puppy dog look after he does it, too. It makes me feel guilty even though I haven't done anything." She looked down at what Donna was working on. "You want to go for a drink?"

Donna was surprised. "Umm…Sure. Just let me give this to Josh. JOSH!" Ainsley fell off the desk.

"What?" Josh meandered out of his office to find Donna trying to help Ainsley off her floor. "What happened?"

"I surprised her." Donna informed him.

"Hi, Josh." Ainsley waved from the floor.

Josh crossed his arms and grinned. "You gotta stop doing that, Donna." Donna whipped around, accidentally letting go of AInsley.

"Shut up Josh, it was an accident."

"Well, you just dropped her again." He pointed out, leaning over and offering Ainsley his own hand.

"Thanks." Ainsley pulled herself up. "I'm stealing Donna for drinks, if that's all right?"

"Of course. As long as you can have her back in an hour." At the look on Donna's face he raised his arms in defeat. "I was joking. It's eleven at night. Go have fun."

"Thank you." Donna glared at him as she pulled on her coat.

"You want to make it a girl's night out?" AInsley asked as they wandered towards the lobby. "We could invite CJ."

"Sure." They turned around and made their way back to CJ's office.

"Hey, CJ." Ainsley knocked on the open door. CJ looked up from the papers she was reading while pacing across her office.

"Hi girls, how's it going?"

"We're actually going for drinks. Want to come?" Donna put in.

"I'm meant to be having a drink with Mrs. Bartlet, but hold on." CJ walked over to the phone and dialled. "Dr. Bartlet? I have AInsley and Donna here asking if I want to go for drinks. Would you be interested?" She smiled. "Okay." She hung up the phone.

"Dr. Bartlet invited us all up to the residence for drinks as the President is away."

The two women looked at each other and nodded. CJ smiled.

"Just let me finish this off."

Fifteen minutes later they made their way into the Presidential suite.

"Hey everybody." Abbey seemed to be in a jovial mood. She held up two bottles. "Red or white?"

A couple of hours later, a rather drunk Donna looked at her watch and panicked. "Oh my God. It's 1 am."

Abbey looked confused. "And?"

"I need to be at work in 6 hours."

"Donna likes her sleep." Abbey winked at CJ.

"Well, you've been depriving me of mine, Abbey, while your husband's been away." CJ pointed out.

"I thought it was the other way around, Claudia Jean." Abbey grinned. CJ rolled her eyes.

"Either way, Donna makes a good point. We all have work tomorrow."

"I think I need to cab. I'm a little drunk." Ainsley announced. She turned to Donna. "Want to share?" Donna nodded.

"CJ?" she asked.

"I'll be keeping Claudia Jean a while." Abbey told the assistant.

"Okay then." Donna put her hand on Ainsley's. "Ready to go?" The two stood and gathered their coats.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Ma'am." Ainsley paused as they reached the door, and turned to speak to Abbey. "I'll see you tomorrow, CJ." She smiled at the Press Secretary, who smiled in return.

"Bye guys!" Donna waved, much less formal.

Abbey chuckled as the door closed behind them. "Those two girls are just so cute." She turned to CJ on the couch beside her. CJ leaned in and kissed her quietly.

"They are indeed." She agreed. "Shall we?" In response Abbey took her hand and led her to a spare bedroom.

"Do you think they noticed?" CJ questioned as she undressed, becoming distracted as she turned by the sight of Abbey's breasts.

"Noticed what?" Abbey slid towards her, wrapping her arms around CJ's waist.

"The fact that we flirt basically non-stop, Abigail." Abbey kissed her to silence the flow that had a tendency to spurt from CJ's lips once she got going, and pushed her, half-dressed onto the bed.

"No." she answered eventually, enjoying undoing the buttons on CJ's satin blouse. She ran her finger lightly down CJ's stomach, making CJ shiver. She raised an eyebrow. "You like that, baby?" she asked insinuatingly.

CJ smiled, wrapping her legs around Abbey to pull her down. "You know I do." She whispered, capturing Abbey's lips again. Abbey laughed as she kissed her back.

Ainsley turned to Donna as the cab drew to a halt. "You want to come in for a while?" she asked "We never really got to talking."

"I do, but its one thirty in the morning." Donna was amused by the other woman's randomness.

"I know. I was just thinking about having a snack and thought you might want to join me." Donna vaguely recalled Ainsley's reputation for loving baked goods.

"Hmm…do you have cookies?" she questioned.

"Better. I have chocolate cake and milk." Ainsley grinned. "Come on." She practically pulled Donna out of the cab, only stopping to allow her to hand over some money.

"What time did you get home?" CJ addressed an exhausted looking Donna as she headed for Josh's office.

"Three thirty." Donna groaned.

"What happened? You left at one." CJ exclaimed.

"AInsley wanted a partner to eat cake."

"Ah." At this point Ainsley appeared.

"Hey guys!" she was just as chipper as usual. "You missed out on some good cake." She informed CJ.

"So I hear." CJ wandered off towards Josh's office and left the two talking.


End file.
